The Missing Rider
by Skipper Classified
Summary: Sequel to A Rider not a Potter. He wasn't sure what possessed him to take the Unconscious Spy with him. There had been no real threats left standing as those too foolish to flee had quickly fount themselves on the business end of his Beretta 92FS Inox 9x19mm. The most danger the other faced in that brief moment was a concussion at best, temporary memory lost at worst.
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't sure what possessed him to take the Unconscious Spy with him.

There had been no real threats left standing as those too foolish to flee had quickly fount themselves on the business end of his Beretta 92FS Inox 9x19mm. The most danger the other faced in that brief moment was a concussion at best, temporary memory lost at worst.

Yet even as his eyes had landed upon the Unconscious Brit among the rubble, Yassen had fount himself moving towards the other man. Without a thought he had pulled one of the man's arms around his neck while wrapping his own arms around Rider's was it to support him. He had dragged the man a few feet away from the rubble before spinning ever so slightly on heel.

A moment later both men were gone with a soft, unheard Crack!

The last time he had been to Gregorovich Manor was before the annihilation of Estrov, a village in Russia his family had lived in. He could honestly say it was the last place he wanted to be - there were far too memories haunting those hallow halls- but the best available option to place the Spy.

If he was honest Yassen probably would have admitted that it was the only place he could bring Ian Rider as he highly doubted bringing the Spy to Scorpia Headquarters would have been a good idea- there was too much bad blood between the two to even considered that option.

Closing his eyes for a moment as he pondered his sanity and what exactly he was supposed to do with the other man, Yassen just missed when light brown eyes- pupils undiluted despite being in the hall's bright lights- opened for a brief second. By time the Russian opened his eyes moments later, brown eyes were once more closed as their owner fell back into the realm of unconsciousness.

Squaring his shoulders, the assassin half carried- half dragged the spy towards the closest bedroom.

Not feeling all that Charitable, he dumped Hunter's brother- for it was so much easier to think of the man like that- on top of the thick covers before heading out, locking the door behind him, just in case the man inside woke before he returned.

* * *

Despite the Ministry's _best_ effort, Ian Rider was still as lost as the day the search started.

Of course it probably didn't help that their best efforts were a group of incompetent Ministry employees that had no idea where to even start. And then there was the Minister himself...

God that man made Alex want nothing more to commit justified murder. Despite having been caught red-handed, the few surviving Death Eaters had managed to gain a pardon from the incompetent man- Alex had little to no doubts that more then a few Galleons had changed hands for that to happen.

So not only was the man incompetent but he was also prone to bribery.

Brilliant.

Just what he needed on Ian's case.

"There you are My Boy."

And then there was that one.

The old man, unlike the Minister, was actively searching for Ian but it still left a bad taste in Alex's mouth.

He still hadn't forgotten what he had overhead the man whisper after Diggory's story- unfortunately there was too many Toms in the Wizarding World to know which the old Pedophile was talking about- nor how the man wasn't all that surprised about his Uncle's disappearance.

Yet he took a great interest- if you asked Alex the man was far too interested- in helping with locating his uncle.

Pretending not to have heard the man, Alex rounded the corner before slipping into a secret pathway behind a suit of Armor that Sirius had informed him about.

* * *

Everything had gone according to plan, his pawn had been the first to the Goblet. He and the Diggory boy- the Hufflepuff had been a rather unexpected turn- had both grabbed it and was transported to the Dark Lords Resurrection Ritual. His pawn had knocked the Portkey into Diggory with a well timed Accio before having been hit in the back with a stunner.

The Ritual had been successful- much to Dumbledore's pleasure- Voldemort had acknowledge the man and according to his Spy they had dueled- though Potter had used some muggle device more then his wand.

Yet then everything had been skewed off course.

A muggle that his pawn seemed to know had shown up. According to Severus, the two had argued even as they worked together to drive off the assault.

Something had happened, What Dumbledore didn't know as his coward of a Spy had Apparited away after being hit with a cylinder projectile that had left the muggle device.

By time they arrived his pawn and the muggle was gone; Leaving a body count of six dead Purebloods and seven others injured.

And now Dumbledore fount himself with a bigger issue:

Locating his missing pawn and somehow getting the pawn's nephew to work with him to do so.

Neither were going quite he wanted them to.


	2. Chapter 2

One more pitying glance and Alex was certain he would go mad.

He knew very well what everyone, even Jack, was thinking but they were wrong. Ian was alive and he refused to hear otherwise until he saw a body. Just look at what happened the last time he just took someone's word for something concerning his Uncle's state of being.

MI6 had tried blackmailing him and Ian had been very much alive. For all they knew Ian could be going through another life threatening tournament due to the stupidity of Wizards and mistaken identify.

Still, the whispers.

The Stares.

The Pity Glances.

They were getting to him, which was why Alex took some Pounds from Ian's wallet- the man really needed a better hiding spot- before sneaking out into 'Muggle London'.

He just needed some time away and to himself, Alex had told himself, he would be back before anyone noticed he was gone and easily replace the money he took before they located Ian.

* * *

It wasn't easy moving though a Lunch Crowd in London, everyone seemed to be going one way while Alex went the other causing a few issues for both sides.

Still he managed quite well if he did say so himself.

He accomplished a bit of shopping and had decided to have lunch at his favorite diner when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Alex Rider?"

* * *

"Alex Rider?"

Glancing up the blond couldn't help but narrow his eyes ever so slightly at the Officer before him, there was something off about the man. But what, Alex couldn't quite pin.

"Yes Sir?"

"You're Under Arrest."

"For what?"

The blond teenager asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Treason."

Seconds later the drink Alex had been enjoying was spewing across the table as he coughed roughly as both his throat and lungs burned.

"What?!"

He could see annoyance bloom across the man's face even as he grabbed Alex's wrist and yanked them behind his back.

"Alex Rider you are under arrest for Treason against the Crown."

* * *

Alex knew something was suspicious about the Officer the moment they meet though his theory only solidified as the car he had been shoved into drove past the Station.

"You're not actually part of Scotland Yard, are you?"

Silence was his only answer though it didn't surprise Alex as much as it should have.

If it wasn't Scotland Yard, there was only one other group that could have him so publically arrested with such a charge. _**Those Damn Bastards.**_

Alex soon fount his theory proven right as the car stopped outside of The Bank.

* * *

Alan Blunt wasn't the sort of man you wanted to be on the bad side of. He was an impassive, cold and ruthless man who would do anything to reach the end goal- including sacrificing Agents who had outlived their uses.

One such example was the Rider Family.

Ambrose and Diana Rider had been necessary sacrifices to ensure the custody of their sons fell into his hands.

Of course the couple had left a few...issues by Willing Ian Rider to his elder brother: John Rider.

John Rider had been the easier of the two brothers to recruit. A few well layered threats towards his younger Brother's health and the man had caved.

Ian Rider had been a stubborn bastard from the start, managing to elude and counter several of their attempts but even he had finally caved after a rather blunt- no pun intended- threat of his Brother's cover 'accidentally' being blown on a highly dangerous undercover mission.

For a while things had gone quite splendidly.

He had both brothers dancing to his tune while looming their safety over each other's heads.

Then another issue had arose: Helen Becket. John Rider had fallen in love with the woman and no amount of unlined threats or notorious missions would change the man's mind.

So Blunt had tried to separate them by placing John Rider in Scorpia as Hunter.

For a while everything had fallen back into the pattern of his Master Plan but years after Hunter entered Scorpia, Helen Becket had fallen pregnant and John Rider wanted out.

Unfortunately no one seemed to have informed the Elder Rider that there was only one way out of MI6 and that was in a casket six feet into the Earth.

So Alan had given Anthony Sean Howel- John Rider's best friend who was better known as Ash- a mission:

Kill John and Helen Rider.

Blunt would have ordered the man to kill Ian Rider as well but he had other plans for that one.

On September 3, 1959; John and Helen Rider were killed when a bomb Howel planted on the plane they boarded for France exploded. Their son, Alexander 'Alex' John Rider was left in the care of his Uncle and Namesake, Ian Alexander Rider.

Unknowingly they had all but given Alan Blunt the perfect material to trap the younger Rider.

Ian Rider became a well caged bird after that. The man couldn't run, Blunt had made it quite clear that if he ever tired he would kill Alex Rider in front of the Spy if he tried. The man didn't dare set a toe out of line, not with his Nephew's life on the line.

Yet then came the issue of recruiting Alex Rider. Ian had been firmly against it- going as far as to Will the child to an Assassin and Housekeeper after spending years of training the child to be able to outrun MI6- and Blunt knew as long as the other man was alive the newest member of the Rider Legacy would be well out of his reach.

Therefore Ian Rider had finally outlived his usefulness.

 _Just another sacrifice to accomplish the end goal_ , Blunt had told himself even as he sent the man on a Suicide mission to investigate Herod Sayle.

Everything had gone exactly as planned:

Ian Rider had been discovered for what he was thanks to an Anonymous tip to Sayle who had set Yassen Gregorovich on the man- the irony was not lost on Blunt. The wreckage of Rider's car was discovered and picked up as planned but Ian Rider had been no where to be fount.

If Ian Rider was alive he was in Scorpia's hold; he likely wouldn't be alive for long if that was the case.

Finally things had been following Blunts plan.

Yet even those plans soon fell apart after he had blackmailed the boy, both Alex Rider and Jack Starbright had disappeared somewhere in London.

* * *

"I was looking for Ian."

Blunt's beady eyes narrowed as the thin line of his lips pressed further together.

"Ian Rider is Dead."

"I didn't see a body in the casket."

There was no way he was just giving into this man's orders now that he knew Ian was alive.

"That's because is was a Closed Casket Funeral."

"Then what about his Will?"

Alex challenged.

"Ian Rider did not leave a Will."

The tone of Blunt's voice had grown dangerous as the man's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Funny. I remember watching him write it."

It was a bold face lie but Alex knew Blunt couldn't call him on it, not without admitting that he had lied.

"You must be mista-"

"Sorry I'm late."

Both Alex and Blunt glanced to the man who had forced his way into the office.

"And who are you?"

Blunt's voice was chipped and cold, showing his displeasure at the sudden intrusion. Finding himself the certain of attention, Sirius allowed a charming smile to slip onto face.

"Me? Why I'm Alex's lawyer, Sirius Orion Black."

Placing the Muggle suitcase he bought just for this event on Blunt's desk, Sirius allowed his grin to grow.

"I have to admit; I was a bit startled to find my Client had been arrested without myself being informed but It was probably just a mix up in paperwork."

Fixing the nonexistent problem of his tie, Sirius took his place firmly at Alex's side.

"Now then would you care to inform me what my client is being charged with?"


	3. Chapter 3

Glaring beady eyes, thin lips pressed into a scowl that rarely left the man's face. A sour holier then thou attitude that could easily rival Dumbledore's.

Alan Blunt was just as unpleasant as Sirius remembered.

"Alex's lawyer?"

The disbelief in the man's voice was as clear as day but Sirius didn't let it bother him.

"Correct."

"And pray tell, How did you acquire such a position where We, The Bank, are currently Alex Rider's Guardian and I know for a fact we didn't hire you."

"A Mr. Ian Rider."

"Ian Rider?"

The distain when Blunt spoke his brother's name caused a scowl to briefly slip onto Sirius' lips before he hid it behind his perfectly neutral 'lawyer' mask.

"Correct. Mr. Rider hired us to represent both himself and his Nephew should a reason arise."

Straightening his tie, Sirius laid a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Now then would you care to inform me what my client is being charged with as Scotland Yard was unable to?"

* * *

Even when dead, the Riders never failed to cause him issues.

Blunt scowled darkly at Black's back as the lawyer escorted Alex Rider from his office, only looking away when the door closed behind them.

After a few moments Blunt moved his glare from the door to several pieces of paper sitting innocently on his.

When did Ian Rider get a chance to leave a copy of his Will with an agency out of The Bank's reach?

For now the man's actions had placed Alex out of his reach but given time he could probably have to Will overruled though first he would have to prove the chosen Guardians listed were incompetent and unsuited to handle a child.

He should have no problems with Gregorovich- who would ever leave a child in the care of an assassin- but Starbright would be another issue. The woman was actually quite suited and willing to take in Alex, given the chance.

If he couldn't prove her incompetent he would have to either recruit her or have her killed.

* * *

"How did you know I was there?"

Alex asked the dark haired man beside him as they finally cleared the Bank. Sirius just smiled with clear amusement.

"You're a Rider."

"So?"

"So, every time a Rider disappears that man is somehow behind it."

Sirius explain in a 'So Obvious a Toddler Would Know That' tone, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you watched our family enough to know that."

A teasing grin split the elders face as his eyes shown with mischief.

"Oh course. Such a rare species the Riders are, they must be constancy observed when given a chance."

Alex couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face at the man's teasing tone.

"I would suggest you don't inform Ian of that. He does enough looking over his shoulder without a solid reason as it is. Give him a reason and he'll never look forward again."

"We'll have to test that theory when we manage to find him."

* * *

Though Sirius had managed to keep it hidden from Alex, a part of him couldn't help but worry.

Alan Blunt wasn't the sort of man to take something like that sitting down. Nor was he one to just give up when he decided he wanted something. No doubt Blunt would try challenging Ian's will at every possible angle available to him until he acquired what he wanted- through any means necessary, legal or not.

Then there was the matter of Ian himself. As positive as Sirius tried to be, he knew the chances of his brother being alive was slim to nothing. There was no physical proof the other was still was dead or alive but the more time that managed to slip by the more the logical side of him reluctantly admitted that his brother was probably no longer among the living.

Especially if the description of the muggle Snape gave them was accurate.

Yassen had never quite liked Ian and held a grudge like a scorned woman:

With extreme venom and predigest.

The moment they no longer had to work together to escape the Death Eaters the two had likely turned on each other.

He could see it.

Ian with his wand in his hand, mentally sulking over losing his favorite gun but determined to come out the victor, as he faced Yassen, who would have most likely been using both his Beretta 92FS Inox 9x19mm. A fire burning in both their eyes as they sized up each other.

Then they would have moved. A flash of light and the echoing sound of a gun being fired.

Only one would have walked away.

Merlin, he really should have forced those two to go to Joint Therapy- like Helen suggested they should- when he had the chance. Instead he had always put it off with a light joke to his wife about how their hatred for each other was most likely unresolved sexual tension.


	4. Chapter 4

Dealing with Julia Rothman always left Yassen with a continent size headache. The shrill woman, despite being the physical head of Scorpia; was one of the most jealous, black hearted woman the assassin knew.

Most men- and some woman- were blinded by Rotman's looks: black, shoulder length wavy hair, blood red lips and perfect teeth. They never quite saw the woman for what she was until it was far too late.

Yet Yassen had witnessed several of her acts and knew her for what she was; still it didn't make dealing with her any easier.

Thankfully the meeting didn't last all that long as she had another _'Confidential'_ meeting with Nile soon. It didn't take a genius to figure out the two were probably using these so called _'Meetings'_ to screw each other.

Escorting himself from the building, Yassen walked a few miles- so that way he was certain there were no prying eyes- before Appariting back to Gregorovich Manor.

* * *

The first thing Ian was consciously aware of was the fact this was not the Graveyard he last recalled being in.

The second was the firm hands trying to undo his jacket. Slowly light brown eyes had cracked open, blinking several times as the spy tried to clear his blotched vision.

It took the British man a moment to register exactly what he was seeing when his vision finally cleared enough to make out features though:

Close-cropped red hair, Cold blue eyes and pale skin.

A second later the Spy's fist connected to the other man's chin, knocking the assassin away from him even as Ian frantically searched for his gun only to come up short hand- Damn it! It must have fallen out at the Graveyard- with just his wanted in his pockets.

Seeing his current position though Ian highly doubted Beggars could be chooser so he pointed the tip of his wand into Gregorovich's face.

"Where am I?"

* * *

A wand.

A part of Yassen yelled out in denial as he stared at the glowing end of the wand shoved in his face.

A wand in the hands of Ian Rider.

Ian Fucking Rider had a wand that was working quite well for him.

Ian Rider was a Wizard...God Damn It!

"Where am I?"

The spy's voice was firm despite the hand holding the wand moving ever so slightly as the man tried and failed to stand. The concussion was probably still affecting the British man.

"Safe."

A scowl twisted onto the man's face showing the spy's clear disbelief.

"I highly doubt that."

Frustrated with watching the man tether like a child's toy, Yassen swiftly snatched the stick from the other's rather loose hold before standing, taking note of how the man's stance changed into that of a defensive manner. Paranoid Bastard.

"If I wanted you dead I would have killed you in the Graveyard, Rider."

Pocketing the man's wand- he really should have checked for weapons earlier- the Russian man pushed the smaller man back onto the bed.

"Stay down, Rider. You have a concussion and I'd rather not you make it worse."

* * *

Dealing with Ian Rider was probably one of the hardest things Yassen ever fount himself having to do.

The man was a stubborn bastard who purposely did everything the Russian told him not to, just because Yassen forbid it. He had asked the other to stay in bed yet seconds later, the spy had been back on his feet, determined to leave- he didn't even have the decency to wait till Yassen turned his back.

Next he had tried to explain to the man he had a concussion - he had a gut feeling the spy already knew but was just trying to prove otherwise- which the man firmly denied even as he tried and failed to walk a straight line across the room before the Russian had been forced to bring the man back to the bed.

He wasn't allowing Rider accidentally kill himself out of his stubborn sense of Pride by trying to walk down a flight of moving stairs.

He had requested the other undress yet the British man had given him an undignified look before clutching his clothes closer to him- Okay maybe his choice of wording that request could have been better then: _Strip naked_. Its not like he meant it to come out as perverted as it did.

He had only needed the man's clothes to wash- and possibly bug- them. Of course there was no convincing Rider that after his little slip. Which had lead to a rather forcibly extraction of the smaller's clothes.

And No, his gaze did not linger longer then it should have. Nor did it lower ever so slightly before he had gotten a face full of pillow. Ian Rider was absolutely repulsive and nothing, no matter how fit the person was, would ever change that.

Of course now that Rider no longer had clothing the man was forced in bed and actually rest, unless of course; the other wanted to walk around naked.

And no that did not disappoint Yassen. He was not interested in the smaller man, nor would he be... **Ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

There was a saying:

You didn't know what you had until it was gone.

It was a saying Jack Starbright had never quite given that much thought to until recently when her world started tipping on its side.

It had started with the Death of Ian Rider, though they soon learned that the man hadn't been killed but rather kidnapped by some whack job community.

Next came the issue with the bank who thoroughly denied the existence of Ian's Will. Why, Jack wasn't sure though she had the gut feeling it wasn't for such a good reason.

Then came this damn tournament that had risked not only Ian's life but Alex's. The worse part yet was the fact it had ended in the kidnapping of Ian Rider- that man seriously had some bad luck.

And now they had a new issue arising with a man called Alan Blunt, the Chairman of the Bank Ian worked at. Sirius had made it clear that Blunt would try anything and everything to get ahold of Alex, including trying to prove she was an incompetent guardian at best and having her killed at worse.

Damn it, why did Ian have to work for such a creep?

She would need to have a few _words_ with him about quitting whatever job he had at the Bank. Maybe he could take up a job at the Downtown Library or that small little Café?

Any job really as long as it kept that creep, Blunt, out of their lives.

* * *

Someone was planning his life again.

Ian couldn't help but scowl at the ceiling as the familiar icy shiver raced down his spine.

Though the spy was reluctant to admit it, Gregorovich had been right- he really was in no shape to be wondering around. Grabbing ahold to the stairwell banister with one hand and the blanket around his waist with the other, Ian pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you trying to kill yourself Rider?"

A hand roughly grabbed the other by the arm and pulled the dark haired man so he was standing properly.

* * *

Yassen Gregorovich had to confess, he fully expected Rider to try something stupid- clothes or no clothes. So it didn't surprise him all that much when the sound of a body falling down a flight of stairs distracted him from making dinner.

That stubborn, prideful man had been picking himself up when Yassen had exited the kitchen, a full lecture about how he would personal kill the man- promise or not- if he didn't settle down. Though those words had quickly died out when he noticed the four inch gash above the man's eyes.

The bastard was going to need stiches.

"Are you trying to kill yourself Rider?"

He roughly grabbed the smaller man by the arm, yanking the other so that he was standing properly.

Sixteen stiches.

Good, he hoped the Bastard still had that issue with needles.

Tightening his hold on the man's wrist when the other tried to pull himself free, Yassen dragged the other man towards the nearest chair before heading to fetch the first aid from the lower cabinet by the stove.

He wasn't all that surprised, but more then slightly annoyed, at finding the chair he had made Rider sit in was empty when he turned back around.

Scowling the Russian removed the spy's wand from his inner pocket before placing it on his palm.  
"Point Me, Ian Rider."

* * *

Though Ian felt better now that he had stumbled across his suit and wasn't walking around in nothing but a cover the spy was still highly annoyed to know that he was having issues exiting the damn manor.

He had read about Wards some Manors used to prevent children from sleepwalking out of manors or leaving without their guardian's permission but it was a whole new matter when those very same wards prevented you from opening a window or door to escape.

It was highly frustrating and ever so slowly grating on the man's last nerves- he was an adult not a child nor did he appreciate being warded in as a child. That damn Russian Bastard was probably sitting back, laughing at him.

Scowling, the spy decided to try locating another exit- Maybe a window or door had been left open? It wasn't likely but Ian was wiling to at least give the option a chance.

Though seeing what his limited options were it was the only plan Ian was willing to chance. One way or another Ian was determined to get out of there and head home.

Gregorovich - and whatever plan he had by dragging Ian here- could go screw himself.

* * *

This was not as easy as he had hoped it would be.

With his trademark scowl firmly in place, Alan Blunt stormed out of the Prime Ministers office. That detrimental fool, always stepping into his way even when the man had no logical idea what he was getting into.

Apparently Yassen Gregorovich, despite his uncanny occupation, was considered a suitable guardian as long as he kept Alex Rider out of his work. And then there was the issue of Jack Starbright, the woman despite being in collage, was an ideal candidate for childrearing.

The fact the two had been registered as Joint Guardians meant that unless something drastic happened to handicap the two, Alex Rider would fall into the hold of an American Housekeeper and a Freelance Assassin.

Unfortunately Blunt fount it near impossible to stage an _accident_ for either as both Starbright and Gregorovich was no where to be fount. Not even Scorpia knew where their Pet Assassin was hiding, if the demand for his immediate return was anything to go by.


	6. Chapter 6

The was something uncanny about the sullen silence as he worked on stitching the gash in Rider's head- it was a solace in itself not having to listen to the man's rather violent threats as he worked- though that probably had more to do with the fact the spy was under a Stunning Spell Yassen had hit the Brit with while they had fought throughout the halls.

Still the glaring brown eyes was a clear sign how Rider felt about his current position and the fact the Russian was stitching him. The idiotic man would likely allow himself to bleed to death then accept help if given the choice. How Hunter had kept his brother alive this long was a mystery all in itself.

Wiping the blood out of his eye- Ian Rider wasn't a man to trifle with when he got his hands on a blade- Yassen focused his attention back on the task at hand:

Fixing up Rider, then kicking the man's ass for all the trouble the smaller man had caused in his brief moments of coconsciousness.

* * *

There was something uncanny about watching what used to be a mini version of himself messing with other's plans.

A light grin came to Sirius' face as Dumbledore's expression changed from a hot furious red to a prune shade in his anger. Placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, the dark haired man couldn't' help but be filled with a sense of pride. Only fourteen and already the boy was screwing with the Master Manipulator's plans.

If only he and Ian had been able to do that to Blunt's.

"My Boy-"

Dumbledore tried only to be cut off by Sirius, who was growing weary of the man's failed attempts.

"Now Albus, Alex had made it clear he does not need nor want you involved in his personal life. "

"The boy needs a Guardian while his is missing."

"He has two, Albus. One which is here; Ms. Jack Starbright. And if Ms. Starbright can't handle- which I'm sure she can- we could always contact his second; Mr. Gregorovich. So as you can see Albus, your involvement and attempts to gain Guardianship over Alex isn't necessary. "

The scowl and brief anger though Dumbledore unnaturally cold eyes only lasted for a brief moment before being replaced with the man's "Grandfather" mask.

"I'm only trying to do what I believe is best for Mr. Rider."

For some reason Sirius highly doubted that.

"Then you would understand its for Alex's best interest that you stop trying to challenge Ian's Will."

They didn't need another man like Blunt trying to gain a new pawn by dishonoring Ian's Last Request. Though Sirius knew that even if Dumbledore agreed now the man would try to find another way to acquire what he currently sought after.

"Of course My Boy."

Now if only the Old Goat meant it.

* * *

Someone else was trying to acquire his newest pawn. Scowling as he sat behind his desk, Alan Blunt couldn't help but wonder who this _Albus Dumbledore_ thought he was.

 **Alex Rider was his, Damn It!** That boy's whole family belong to him, not some crackpot old fool.

 **He** had spent years acquiring the correct ways to bend them into what he wanted them to be.

 **He** had sacrificed so many of them to reach the point he was at.

 **He** needed Alex Rider to complete the set, to have used the whole Rider Legacy to whatever means he thought was necessary.

 **He** didn't have John, Helen and Ian Rider killed so another could come and snatch up what was promising the be the Knight to his Chess game.

Whoever this _Albus Dumbledore_ was he would soon learn that no one tried to steal Alan Blunt's toys. Reaching over Blunt pressed the intercom button to contact Tulip Jones.

"Get me everything you have on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

* * *

A muggle was trying to acquire his pawn.

Scowling as he paced his office, Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but feel annoyance bloom inside him. It was bad enough he had to hire a Squib to care for the Castle and a Muggle, of all things, was holding guardianship of his pawn but another filthy muggle was trying to outdo him for custody.

He needed Alex Rider, the boy was the key to gaining control over his stray weapon. Yet muggles- the filthy disgusting creatures- were doing everything in their ability to go against **Him.**

 _ **How dare they?!** _ He was Albus Dumbledore, the self proclaimed _'Leader of the Light'_. Everything he did was for the _'Greater Good'_ though he never quite said who's Greater Good that was. He and Grindelwald did not spend years planning everything to the last detail only for some Muggle Filth to undo it all.

Whoever this _Alan Blunt_ was he would soon learn why no one actively- let alone openly- went against Albus Dumbledore's plans, Let alone tried stealing his pawns.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a Ghost.

Despite the records of his sister's- Ariana -assault by three other boys and the incarnation of his farther there was little to nothing on the man. He had a habit of popping up every now and then but nothing that was solid enough to form a pattern.

A bloody ghost, God Blunt hated those as they usually meant someone with plenty of money to cover their tracks or they were working for another vigilante organization.

Brilliant, just what he needed. A vigilante trying to gain control of **_his_** agent, probably hoping to use the boy against MI6. Leaning back in his rather comfortable office chair, Alan Blunt began to mentally go over the list of Agents he could send to undercover more about the man and deal with the issue once and for all.

He would need a Master of Deception yet someone that would draw Alex Rider into them so they lure the boy back to MI6's hold.

Someone that knew how a Rider thought and would be able to counteract the boy if it became necessary while at the same time being expandable incase the boy had acquired some of his family's latten talents.

There wasn't many that could claim that last requirement but there was one, the Riders weren't a very open family to outsiders. The only one that filled all the requirements Blunt had personally sent to Australia immediately after the Agents completion of the Undercover Double Agent in Scorpia and Rider 'Retirement' Mission.

"Get me Anthony Sean Howell."

It was foolproof, Howell had been John Rider's best friend. He could lure the boy in with tales of his Father and Mother. And if things got messy Howell would be able to overpower the boy and forcibly drag him back.

It seems that sparing Howell from his own rather forcible and sudden 'retirement' had finally paid off in Blunt's favor.

* * *

Despite the constant arguments ongoing in both the Wizarding and Muggle word, Ian Rider was very much alive though he wouldn't be that way for long with the way Gregorovich cooked.

God above, Ian had personally tasted better poisons- which he would happily prefer- then the assassin's cooking. With a bit of hesitance, the usually dignified man prodded at the glop that was on his plate.

"What is this?"

"Eggs and Grits."

Eggs and Grits...Right...

Last the spy had checked neither eggs or grits were purple with brown and black specks. Poking the food(?) a bit harder with his fork the spy felt his eyebrow raise into his hairline.

Nor did it disintegrate your silverware.

Staring for a moment at the melted handle of the fork, Ian placed the handle it carefully onto his plate before looking around for a Hazard Can. Finding none he decided to place the offending and rather questionable object on the top of the nightstand.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Only if you go first."

He didn't survive all this just to be offed by the Russian's terrible cooking. Thank you very much.

Frowning at his own plate, the assassin seemed to come to a decision and place it on the nearby dresser.

"Maybe Later...I'm not all that hungry right now."

 _I wonder why?_

The spy couldn't quite help the sarcastic thought though it quietly vanished as he noticed something a bit strange about the food on the Russian's plate.

"Is your food moving?"

 **Plop!**

Both men's gaze slowly moved as one to where the Russian food now resided on the floor, having fallen off the dresser despite the plate still firmly being on the dresser's top. _What exactly was Gregorovich trying to feed him?_

* * *

With a light frown on face, Anthony Sean Howell- better known as Ash to his friends and companions- placed the phone back on the receiver. John's son had escaped MI6's hold and waited **Him** to enchant the Lad back.

This was too good. The same bastard who had dumped him here wanted him back for another _'Special Mission'_. A part of Ash had wanted to outright refuse then and there, he still was having difficulties with the Guilt left from his last _'Special Mission'_ but had managed to keep his silence.

This was his ticket out of this bloody continent and back into the relative safety of Home.

All he really had to do with tell the Lad about his parents, though it may not be of the _'loyal, patriot John, Helen, and Ian Rider'_ Blunt wanted. After all, Blunt had made it clear to tell the boy about his family. Shame Blunt seemed to forget that certain family hated Alan Blunt- and in turn MI6- for what he had done to them all.

Maybe the Lad would smarten up and get out of the United Kingdom while he could? If necessary he would help the Lad when and where he could, he owned the Riders that much.

Smiling for the first time in years, Ash left the ASIS Office in a rather splendid mood for a change.


	8. Chapter 8

_"_ Vhat are you doing?"

Looking up with a slight annoyed gleam to his brown eyes, Ian Rider couldn't help but wonder exactly how the Russian man, glaring suspiciously at him, was still alive if he was this obvious.

"I'm dancing Swan Lake, can't you tell?"

Honestly, what did it look like he was doing?

Scowling to himself, Ian put down the ballpoint pen- He had broken and burned every quill he could get his hands when that Pedophilic Headmaster tried taking Ian's pen- the spy allowed himself to look over his rather short and abrupt letter.

 _Alive. Dependable on Gregovorich's cooking._

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my cooking!"

Choosing to ignore the Russian's rather obvious lack of manners- hasn't anyone taught him not to read over other's shoulder, or at least not announce he was doing it?-Ian arched an eyebrow, whiling giving the Russian a rather pointed look. If there was nothing 'wrong' with his so called 'cooking' then he was a bloody saint.

"Gregovorich, I would not feed that to even my worst enemy."

Well...Maybe Blunt and that pedophilic headmaster. Still Gregovorich didn't need to know that.

Ian chose to pretend he didn't notice the poisonous glare or killing intent Gregovorich was aiming at his back.

* * *

Why, for the love of Merlin and Morgana, did he allow the Damned Spy to get away with his behavior?

The man was his captive, his prisoner, yet Ian Rider strode about like he was a high quality guest- even if there had been a few issues at the beginning. Several times Yassen had felt a long winded lecture or threat on the tip of his tongue but moments later it would die away as he caught a gleam in the man's eyes or a slight twitch from the corner of the other's lips.

Had the man bewitched him?

Nyet. It wasn't possible. He had Rider's wand and the man hasn't once set foot near the potions lab- something about a bat of some sort. Whatever this was it wasn't of Rider's doing as even the Brit seemed obvious to what he was doing to him.

With a light frown twisted onto his lips, Yassen watched the other man move around the room as he searched for something or another, he hadn't been paying that much attention when Rider told him what it was as his mind had been a bit...

...Distracted with watching the other's every move.

Merlin, whatever he had he had it bad. Just how could he be rid of it?

* * *

Jack Starbright loathed Albus Dumbledore, there she admitted it.

At first she had been delusion by the Grandfatherly old man- and maybe a bit sympathetic since Ian was tormenting the old man- but now that her rose tainted glasses was off the American woman could only feel anger.

The man wasn't as innocent or Grandfatherly as she had first been led to believe. Now that she was looking, Jack could see the anger and utter disgust in those sparking blue eyes every time they landed on her. She could see the calculated gleam in his eyes every time Ian or Alex was mentioned.

The man may not be the Pedophile like Ian suspected but it was obvious he wanted something from the two Riders, something would likely not end happily for either.

The final straw had been a statement from the Goblins addressed to her under Ian's very orders.

Albus Dumbledore was trying to gain custody of her ward.

The manipulative Bastard had tried to access the Rider's vault as well under the pretenses of being Alex's 'Magical Guardian' only to be thrown out after being informed that a Mr. Ian Rider was both Alex's Magical and Muggle guardian.

And no, Mr. Rider was not deceased therefore the Headmaster could not just proclaim himself guardian and actually expect it to stick. And if Mr. Rider did end up deceased under any terms a Lord Yassen Gregorovich, Head of the Gregorovich Family, would become Alex's guardian.

Oh how Jack wished she could have seen the old bastards face after that.

Still just throwing the man out of a Bank wasn't enough in Jack's opinion. If he thought she would just sit there like an obvious child while he tried to steal her Ward form her, Albus Dumbledore would have another thing coming.

No one stole from Jack Starbright, especially when she had been entrusted to protect and nurture the young one by a man who she considered a close friend.

Gathering several papers together, a devious grin appeared on Jack Starbright's face.

Dumbledore would never know what hit him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Albus Dumbledore**

 _ **THEIF!**_

 _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

 **As everyone knows last week, Albus Dumbledore;** **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; was thrown out of Gringotts Wizards Bank for unspoken reason.**

 **Now this reporter couldn't help but wonder why the Goblins would throw such a _dignified_ man out. Unable to curve my curiosity I did what any sane person in my shoes would. I started an investigation into the matter but no matter who I asked no one seemed to know. That was until I meet up with anyomous source, who wishes to remain unknown.**

 **This Source was able to supply with many answers and solid proof to their claims though what they told me even I fount it hard to believe.**

 **Albus Dumbledore, _'Leader of the Light'_ was thrown out for attempting to seal form an old purebloods** **vault that's last living members were recently discovered in the Muggle World.**

 **That's right by My Dedicated readers, Albus Dumbledore attempted to steal from a vault by claiming to be the Guardian of the Current Head's Nephew after the Lord vanished during the Tri Wizard Torturement.**

 **Now you may be asking yourself: Who is this family? Why have they not publicly surfaced?**

 **Well the answers are simple.**

 **Lord Ian Alexander Rider and his Ward and Nephew, Alexander 'Alex' John Rider of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Rider. It was under the current Lords lead that the family chose not to show themselves as they never actually planned to return.**

 **Which leaves us with a question, If this family never planned to return, How was this family discovered?** **Luckily my source had the answers for this question as well.**

 **Lord Rider had been on his way home when he suddenly vanished out of his BMW- a muggle vehicle used to travel long distances in short periods of time- in a flash of light. The BMW was discovered by Muggle Aurors who later announced to Alexander and his housekeeper, Jack Starbright that the Lord was dead despite not finding a body.**

 **There was only one small issue: Lord Rider was not dead like believed rather he had been illegally entered into the Tri-Wizard torturement by a Death Eater posing as Dumbledore's long time friend: Alastor Moody.** **Lord Rider then did what any respectable Wizard would do after finding themselves thrown into his place; he hired Private Lawyers and Investors to investigate the matter only to still be forced to compete. Now why was this?**

 **Simple, when Lord Rider's lawyers and detective were fount it was noted that they had been Obliviated of all memories concerning Lord Rider and his illegal entrance. This illegal Entrance soon resulted into the disappearance of Lord Ian Rider and the Death of several key Death Eaters.**

 **How could this have happened underneath the man's own nose?**

 **How did he not notice such a close friend had been replaced?**

 **Who Obliviated the Lawyers an Detectives? Why?**

 **Should we really allow this man near our children?**

 **This reporter cannot help but wonder what other questionable deeds the self esteemed Headmaster has committed behind our backs, but rest assure Readers I will not stop until I managed to undercover the true Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.**

 **(For more on Albus Dumbledore go to page 2)**

 **(For more on the Tri-Wizard Torturement go to page 3)**

 **(For more on BMWs go to page 4)**

 **(For more on Alastor Moody go to page 4)**

* * *

 _ **The Ancient and Most Noble House of Rider**_

 _ **The Rider Mystery**_

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 **For all of you who studied your Noble History you have probably heard of the Rider Mystery for those of you who haven't this article is for you.**

 **In 1807 The Ancient and Most Noble House of Rider- consisting of Lord/ Sir Edward McLean Rider, this Wife;** **Lady Antonia Celeste Rider and their daughter; Lady Clarissa Lydia Rider- were a well off prominent Neutral family dating back to the time of the Founders.**

 **They were most known for their invention of the Powerful Truth Serum called Veritaserum In the Fall of 1808 though they never truly had to chance to appreciate their efforts as in the Winter of 1808 The Rider family disappeared without a trace.**

 **Despite a nation wide search of every Wizarding Community The Riders were never located.**

 **The Ministry had offered a Thirty Thousand Galleon reward for anyone with information that would lead to the location of this family but no solid leads surfaced.**

 **(For Information on the Founders go to page 3)**

 **(For more Information of Veritaserum go to page 4)**

 **(For Information on Edward McLean, Antonia Celeste and Clarissa Lydia Rider go to page 5)**

* * *

 _ **The Rider Mystery Solved!**_

 _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

 **It has finally happened! After decades of wondering, the Rider Family has finally resurfaced and the mystery has been solved.**

 **If you read the article above you will already know about what happened at the Tri-Wizard Torturement and the Rider Mystery, then you would know the Mystery has finally been solved but there were still answers left.**

 **What happened to Edward, Antonia and Clarissa that winter in 1808?**

 **Was there Foul Play?**

 **What about the reward?**

 **Well my dedicated readers, after much digging and investing I have discovered the Truth!**

 **In the early Summer Months of 1808, Lady Antonia Celeste Rider had fallen ill with a muggle disease now known as Breast Cancer. Despite hiring the best magical healers money could buy at the time there was no treatment or cure within the Magical Community and Lady Rider was given weeks. Desperate Lord Edward McLean Rider took his wife to Muggle Healers, who after much time and treatment was given a few extra months that even magic could not buy her. In December 1808, Lady Antonia Celeste Rider passed away of her illness.**

 **Grief stricken, Lord Rider took his daughter and left their Ancestral home- Rider Castle- to have his wife buried within her home town Eden's Valley. While there Lord Rider contracted a disease called Magicae Desaeviet.**

 **For those of you out there who don't know; Magicae Desaeviet is a disease that devours at a persons magic and body from the inside out. Its considered an instinct though slow Death Sentence for those Unfortunate Witches and Wizards who manage to acquire it.**

 **Three days after burying his wife, Lord Rider also passed away leaving young Clarissa Rider as the Head of the Rider Family.**

 **Instead of Returning, Lady Clarissa Rider chose to stay in Eden's Valley where she married a half blood by the name of Johnathon Abel Wright- under Clarissa's request Wright dropped his last name and took the surname of Rider. They later had a son name Stephen Marcus Rider who would in turn marry a Muggleborn woman by the name of Lady Pauline Frances Somerset.**

 **And that my Beloved Public is the answer to the Rider Mystery. There was never any foul play on behalf of anything other then Fate. The Reward Money is still were it has always been, locked safety in the Rider Trust Vault.**

* * *

 _ **Albus Dumbledore- Crook?**_

 ** _By: Elizabeth Haillight_ **

* * *

_**Can Dumbledore really be trusted?**_

 _ **By: Tomas Pearson**_

* * *

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Above the Law?**_

 _ **By: Alison Jay**_

* * *

 _ **The Hidden Dark Lord: Albus Dumbledore.**_

 _ **By: Luna Lovegood**_

* * *

Smiling with a sense of Pride, Jack Starbright set down her morning paper. Things were going much better then she had hoped they would when she had first given Skeeter the papers.

What? A Proper British Lady might not air out another's Dirty Laundry but she was a Proud American Woman not a 'Proper Lady'.

Now people were being to doubt their self esteemed 'Light Leader'- which in turn would keep him under tight surveillance that would limit his available actions- and she had been able to learn a bit more about Alex's family history.

Leaning back in her chair, Jack smiled in amusement as she wanted the furry rage in Dumbledore's non-twinkling blue eyes. Feeling eyes on her she followed them back to Alex and give the young boy a barely noticeable wink.

* * *

~Gregorovich Manor, Location: Unknown~

Ian Rider was insane.

Of that Yassen was certain, He had bought and delivered the spy several newspapers as he routinely did- Spies. They just _had_ to know everything- since _acquiring_ the smaller man.

Things had seemed fine, Rider had open a paper while taking a sip of his coffee but that was as routinely as it went. Moments later the Brit had spat out his coffee in a fit of laughter over something or anther.

When he tried asking what exactly was so funny the man had given him a rather warm smile- No, it did not send a shiver down his spine. There was just a draft in the room, that's all. Honest- before answering.

 ** _'Jack. God I love that woman.'_**

Frowning slightly Yassen choice to ignore the brief flare of anger at the spy's confession about loving this 'Jack'- What type of name was that for a woman?- as he focused back onto the laughing spy.

It was nice to see Rider so pleasant instead of the usual Icy Defiance Yassen was becoming used to. Now if only something- _someone_ \- besides this 'Jack' had been the cause of it.

 **Thud!**

The Corner of Yassen's mouth twitched slightly as the British man fell out of his seat, hitting the hard floor below, due to his fit of- rather pleasant sounding, Nyet! He meant annoying. Da. Irritatingly Annoying.- laughter.

Picking up the paper, Yassen felt his eyebrows vanish into his hairline.


	10. Short: Valentines Troubles

"Ian?"

Yes Alex?"

The elder man asked as he finished nailing the last board over the last open window before grabbing several planks of two by twos to reinforce the barricade.

"Why do we barricade the house every year?"

For a brief moment the man paused before putting down the hammer choosing instead to pick up his seven year old nephew up and making them comfortable on the couch.

"Well I suppose you could say its habit. Your father had a few nutcases that made a habit of storming our home every year on this day."

Of course Ian had his own far share of crazies but compared to those John had drawn to him, Ian's were just misguided fluffy kittens throwing a fit.

"My Father..."

The Lad had a look on his face as he mumbled softly in slight surprise Ian was even mentioning the man. Don't get Ian wrong, he loved and adored his older brother but it was hard enough raising Alex without having the man's ghost constantly haunting him.

But maybe, just today he could tell his nephew a little about the man.

"Yes Alex, your father. His name was John; John Rider and your mother was named Helen Becket before they married and had you."

"...Do I look like them?"

He hated how soft Alex's voice got, as if he expected Ian to just snap from only mentioning them.

"You do. Upon first glance you look like a clone of John with Helen's eyes but when you look closer there's more subtle traits belonging to Helen then John. "

Standing, Ian made his way over to a nearby bookshelf and removed a few books off the top shelf before pulling down a worn picture frame that was behind it. Placing the books back on the shelf, the spy made his way to his nephew and handed him the photo.

"Its their wedding photo. Why don't you keep that one so you never forget what they looked like. "

A small hand slowly moved over the glass, tracing the image below before Alex clung it close to his chest.

Ian was tempted to say more before the sound of breaking glass and the banging on the widows barricade. Quickly he picked up Alex and headed for his office.

"Ian?"

The boy sounded nervous as his warm brown eyes flickered towards the source of noise.

"It's nothing Alex. Why don't me and you go spend the day in my office. You can pay with my time machine."

Thankfully the Lad was too energetic and pleased to ask too many question as for time machine- well, Ian had always did well when it come to arts and crafts so designing a closet to look like a highly advanced machine wasn't that hard and Alex's imagination did the rest.

Locking his Study, Ian opened said walk in closet before setting Alex down before both bolting and locking the bullet proof steel door from the inside.

Hopefully this year they wouldn't get this far in.

* * *

They got in that far.

With a soft sigh Ian stared at his destroyed office and the bullet ridden door he and Alex had been behind. He hadn't been lying completely when he told Alex his father drew in the crazies- especially those from Scorpia. Ian could still recall the first year it had started and Ash -of all people -had locked him and the year old Alex in that damn closet.

The bastard- yes Ian still held a grudge even if the traitor been trapped between MI6 and Scorpia. He had killed John and Helen, leaving Alex orphaned with _**him** _ as a guardian.

Closing his eyes, Ian opened them before heading back inside the closet and carried out a sleeping Alex who was still clutching that photo.

He and Alex needed a new routine, maybe next year he'd take the younger to the Alps- teach him to snowboard or something- but for now he would tuck Alex into bed and get to work on cleaning up his home.

* * *

Damn it.

That had been his favorite glass kettle.

Mentally grumbling to himself, Ian continued to pick up the shattered pieces, only freezing for a moment at the soft crunch of feet on broken glass behind were he was crouched. Slowly his hand closed on the cool handle of a knocked over steel knife.

Continuing to pick up the glass shards, Ian forced himself to remain lax until the intruders hand all but hovered over his shoulder. Then he acted; spinning on heel he slashed the knife for the person's throat but was forcibly stopped as a hand gripped his wrist rather painfully.

So Ian did what anyone would do; he threw that glass shards into the intruder's face while yanking his wrist free and jumping back to give him some distance. Instantly the intruder's arm flew up to defend his face as an annoyed voice spoke.

"Its nice to know I can always count on you for a warm welcome, Rider."

God damn it. Not him again.

"You only have yourself to blame, Gregorovich"

* * *

The Damn Russian needed a new hobby besides breaking into his house.

"Seeing as every door and widow in this house has been broken I wouldn't say I broke in."

"I didn't say you did."

"You were thinking it."

And he needed to figure out how the other kept knowing what he was thinking before he said it.

"What are you doing here?"

The assassin sighed softly in a mixture of annoyance and 'Really? Isn't it obvious?' before holding up his other hand from behind his back to show a bag of Chinese take out.

"Seeing as they blacked out the widow of your stove and microwave, both probably have another light sensitive bomb inside them so I decided to bring you and Alex some dinner. And no, before you ask, I didn't poison it and Yes, I will be willing to taste test everything. "

For a moment Ian just stood there feeling extremely awkward. He really hated it when Gregorovich seemed to read his mind before he could say a word and then proceeded to make him feel like a World Class Arse.

Sighing softly the spy pocketed his knife- better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it- before heading for the doorway.

"Let me wake up Alex."

* * *

Though he was young, Alex Rider could tell there was something strange between his Uncle Ian and Uncle Yassen.

For one; they were really awkward around each other, even though they both were boys and neither had cooties. The Second was how they kept looking after each other whenever the other was looking away- it was so well timed, almost like they had done this before.

Then there was their smiles, sharp and utterly dangerous yet neither seemed afraid of the other.

Yes, there was something partially strange between his two Uncles- one which he had only meet a few hours earlier- something that reminded him a lot of Tom's parents before Mrs. Harris would jab at Mr. Harris' with her rather sharp butcher's knife that she hide in her apron.

With a slight frown, Alex took another bite of his meal, staring closely at his two Uncles.

Ian had what looked to be a blade's handle just barely showing from his pocket and Uncle Yassen had a small knife gleaming from inside his sleeve.

Yep. Just like Mr. and Mrs. Harris but these two seemed rather obvious to their attraction to each other. For example, no one had excused him yet and there was no loud noises of a gun going off. Nor would Ian be wearing Uncle Yassen's shirt when he came back- face it; even he could tell Uncle Ian would obviously be the girl, he's too slim and small to be the guy in that relationship.

With a small pout, Alex observed his two rather obvious Uncle's glare at each other but otherwise remain polite and calm throughout the meal.

 _Tomorrow he would have to ask Tom how he got his parents together. And then with Tom's help he'd have both a Mum and a Dad._

Grinning proudly at his childish reason, Alex excused himself from the table to go wash up for bed.

* * *

"He's planning something."

"I know."

"It probably involves us."

"I know."

Would Yassen just get to the point already, Ian could feel his annoyance growing with each spoken world.

Those Icy blue eyes locked on him and Ian could feel what felt like a minor headache beginning to form, closing his eyes, the spy rubbed the bridge of his noise trying to drive it off- never quite catching the surprised glance the Russian man gave him.

Though he soon opened them when heaving a chair silently being pushed back.

"I should probably leave before he gets he chance to put it into action. "

"Of course," Ian couldn't wait to shove the man out but his conscious decided to speak. There was supposed to be a blizzard tonight, "But you can do that in the morning. For tonight you can crash here. Second floor, third door on the right."

He ignored the surprise look that briefly flashed over the assassin's favor, choosing instead to job at his food and quietly waited until he could no longer hear footsteps moving about upstairs before sighing softly.

Well since he had just given away his room and had no were to sleep, Ian would just spend the night repairing his home.


	11. Chapter 11

Gregorovich Manner was just as gloomy as Sirius remembered. God when was the last time he had been here?

With a light frown marred on his face the man slowly made his way up the pathway, slightly curious as to how he was still registered into the ancient wards. Helen would be rolling in her grave if she could see the disaster this place was in- her OCD hadn't even allowed him to place a book on the table instead of the shelf.

God that woman had been so beautiful when she was angry, though even he hadn't been blinded by the woman's beauty when she went for her cast iron skillet.

And from the looks of it Ian had fount a woman with a similar personality when it concerned certain matter. Masochism seemed to run in he else would both he as John and his little brother seemed to rotate around violent woman, who they kept buying the said skillets for?

Though Helen's 'apologize and nursing' certainly made up for it- he highly doubted Ian would be willing to take his Housekeepers 'apologizing' let alone 'nursing' considering his sexuality- and that fire burring so furiously in her lovely brown eyes; Alex's eyes now.

Smiling softly at the fond memory of his strong willed wife, Sirius forced himself to focus on his task:

Getting into Gregorovich Manner and getting Ian out before anyone else noticed he wasn't in his office and started asking too many questions.

Frowning in a rare moment of seriousness- no pun intended- Sirius Black narrowed his stormy grey eyes as he crossed yet another ward without setting it off.

Something was going to go wrong, he just knew it.

* * *

Someone was in the wards.

Yassen knew the moment the intruder enter the property but for some reason the wards did nothing to the invader- if anything they were partially welcoming the man!

Something was off here. The Gregorovich Wards were well know for their rather violent and predigest against those who tried entering without being keyed in. Hell they had killed a man for just touching the gates once! Yet they did noting to this man, if he was even a man at all.

Something was very wrong here and from the gleam in Rider's eyes he had realized it as well- Great, now he was going to have to deal with fronts instead of just the rather unexpected one.

With a soft sigh, Icy blue eyes locked onto the far too innocent looking spy sitting across from him.

Well, if he was going to have to deal with this he may as well destroy this front before it even formed then he could go hunting.

* * *

This was not what he had been expecting.

Sirius stared at the sight before him with an open mouth, that kept trying and failing to form the words his mind kept screaming.

Not Ian.

Not his sweet, gullible little brother.

It wasn't possible.

Ian would never.. Yet unless his eyes deceived him he was quite sure his little brother was.

Sirius felt his mouth click shut with the deafening sound of his teeth hitting each other, causing both men to stare at him with wide panicking eyes.

 **"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"**

Both men- his Protégé and his Brother- shouted as one yet Sirius fount that a little hard to believe.

After all what other explanation could there possibly be for the kitchen to be like this. And what was this you ask?

Well...

The Kitchen was a wreck, appliances and silverware shattered on the floor. While Ian- his precious little brother was laying with his back against the bar top as Yassen straddled the younger's waists and his hands tightly gripped at the torn remains of Ian's beloved suit.

Ian in turn had is legs wrapped rather tightly around the Russian's waist with his back lifted ever so slightly off the surface as his on hands gripped the front of Yassen's torn open shirt and looked to be half way out of his pants.

"I...I..."

God as John he had always joked about this very thing but now seeing it...

Well, he wasn't sure wither he wanted to kill Yassen or shake the man's hand.

Spinning on heel Sirius headed for the door.

 **"Sirius, Wait! Its not what it looks like!"**

* * *

He was going to die of embarrassment , of that Ian Rider was certain.

The Spy would love for nothing more then for the ground to open up and swallow him.

It hadn't been what it looked like, He swore!

Yassen had attacked him suddenly and Ian had just reacted when the taller managed to pin him. The British man had wrapped his legs around the Russian solely to use the other's Weight against him to throw the assassin off and had been about to do exactly that when Sirius had walked in.

Oh, Father above, Sirius' timing was as worse as John's had been. If Ian didn't know better he would swear John had came back in the from on Sirius Black solely to embarrass him to death, but that was impossible. John was dead and Sirius was just a man with a similar attitude and terrible timing.

Seeing the stormy eyed man heading for the door snapped Ian out of his mental panic.

 **"Sirius, Wait! Its not what it looks like!"**

In one swift fluid moment the Spy finished his throw- tossing the assassin into the counter behind the bar- before jumping to his feet and chasing after the other while fixing his pants- that wouldn't be an issue if Gregorovich would just return him belt; so what if there was a blade hidden inside the leather.

Meanwhile, forgotten by the panicked Spy, Yassen Gregorovich stared up at his kitchen ceiling in utter confusion.

What the Hell just happened?


	12. Chapter 12

_What the Hell just happened?_

Yassen could remember he had intended to bound Rider to his chair so the man wouldn't be able to complete whatever insane plan was going through the other's head at that particular moment, only the other had decided to be difficult- Why did that not surprise him? When was Rider never difficult?- and they had ended up fighting once more.

He recalled helping the Spy wreck his kitchen as they threw each other into everything and anything they could reach- even going as far as to throw the things they _couldn't_ at each other. And when they had ran out of things to break they had attacked each other with their hands, feet- even their teeth! Any thing to be the victor.

But something had happened, something not even he had expected.

He had managed to pin Rider to his Bar top and was about to just screw the chair and shackle the man there when he had frozen and finally took notice on how the smaller looked right at that moment.

He shouldn't have looked but he couldn't help himself.

The Spy's hair had been messed up from it usual well cared form as a light gleam glistened on the Brit's skin and soft panted breathes left him and with his pupils dilated just that way...

Well, The smaller looked well ravished for someone who had been fighting only moments before. It probably didn't help that the man's shirt had been shredded during their fight and now showed off the other's rather delectable form. Or that his pants kept slipping due to the lack of his usual belt- he was not hiding the enemy a weapon no matter if it had another use or not.

Then those long, slender yet -well hidden- muscular legs had wrapped around his waist and it took all Yassen had not to just say "Screw it" and assault the spy then and there. Yet even as the smaller lifted his back off the bar top, Yassen could feel himself leaning down.

Just one wouldn't hurt.

One small kiss and that would be it. He would finally get Rider out of his head.

And that's when the door busted open to a rather handsome looking man with Stormy grey eyes.

"Ian, I've Co-"

Of course whatever the man had been about to say was lost- along with all brain process as his mind automatically jumped to a conclusion at the sight of them.

Panic crossed the Spy's face as it registered exactly what this looked like and sudden Yassen felt himself snap out of whatever messed up daze he was in- Kissing Rider, Seriously? He needed to see a Therapist.

 **"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"**

They had both shouted in a futile gesture as it was obvious the man didn't believe them as he headed for the door with a stuttered apology his lips.

He watched as Rider's face tuned different-Rather adorable. Nyet! Damn It Brain! Rider is not adorable! He's utterly hideous and an annoying pain in the жопа!- shades of crimson in embarrassment

 **"Sirius, Wait! Its not what it looks like!"**

The next thing the Russian knew he was in the counters across the room as the Spy chased after the intruder-Sirius- with shouted words of misunderstanding.

What the Hell just happened?

 **And who the Hell was this 'Sirius' to Rider anyway?!**

* * *

"So you two weren't-"

"No/Nyet."

With a soft sigh Sirius felt his shudders relax, though a small part of him was whining about how the fact Yassen still wasn't a part of the family thanks to Ian's stubbornness. Maybe if he had left then alone for a bit longer...

No! Dismissing the thought with a shake of his head Sirius glanced at his Protégé and Brother.

Well he fount Ian but now what? He highly doubted Yassen was just going to let him walk out of here, especially with Ian. The Assassin was too prideful to just let go of a prisoner.

* * *

Howlers.

Hundred and Hundred of small red envelopes from both Pureblood and Half-blood littered he office floor of Albus Dumbledore- Who despite his best attempts couldn't find a way to banish them.

For two days now he had been dealing with the accursed letters, that just never seemed to end and it was all thanks to that damn interview. Oh just wait until he finally discovered the time to undercover who this 'anonymous source' of Rita's was.

He would ensure that they suffered damnation for this- after he discovered who exactly they knew about all his well kept secrets, He had paid good money to hush up his little err and silenced those that couldn't be bought off.

Scowling, the elderly man forced his way through the red sea of envelopes and out of his office.

Maybe if he left and put a silencer on the room, No one would hear the letters when they finally exploded?

Doing just that the wizard made his way to the Great Hall, relaxing in his chair for lunch when:

" **ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! HOW DARE YOU-"**

Rang through the Hogwarts, shaking the castle's very walls with the sheer volume alone.

Shrinking in his throne, the said wizard glared angry at his golden plate.

Forget torturing, He was going to kill the bastard source of that interview the moment he figured out who it was.

* * *

So this was where it started, the death scene of Ian Rider- that is, if Ian was dead.

Sure everything indicated the man was but there was a few issues everyone was wiling to overlook:

No body in the casket as it was never fount.

The car was crushed cutting off that lead.

And even if shot, Ian was a Rider. You would never meet more stubborn Bastards then the Riders; who were known to dance with death on a daily basics and then walk- or in some cases crawl- away.

As far as Ash was concerned, Ian Rider wasn't dead until he saw the man's corpse for himself.

And if Ian wasn't dead, Alex was probably with his Uncle- which in turn explained why neither Scorpia nor MI6 could find his Godson. So to find Alex Rider, he was going to have to think like Ian Rider.

Stubborn, grudge holding, _'Probably been replaced with an android'_ Ian Rider.

Lets see, closing his eyes, Ash began to work out a picture for what exactly could have happened.

Ian Rider shot down and hanging upside down- Seatbelt Nazi. Wouldn't even consider starting the car without everyone having one on- in his wrecked car, with a highly trained assassin that's spent years trying to kill him for something 'Hunter's' murder- even if the other was innocent- being the only other person around.

The first thing Ian would do...

Well honestly Ian would probably be cursing every known deity out there in every language he knew while trying to escape his seatbelt and reach his gun.

But considering the reports, the seatbelt was most likely gammed- trapping the spy to his seat.

Maybe he was unconscious when the car hit bottom?

It would explain the lacking signs of struggle and why no casing were fount from Ian's weapon.

If that was the case all Gregorovich had to do was just shot the younger man in his seat, but there was no body, so that was highly unlikely.

Maybe Gregorovich just stole Rider- it wouldn't be the first time that happened on the field. He probably wanted Ian to suffer before killing him.

Ash could actually see that happening. Gregorovich was quite famous for his grudges- almost as bad as Ian's- but what about Alex and Jack?

Had Gregorovich kidnapped them to torture Ian with?

Or had he- like many others- just wanted John's child?

Did he lure them out like Blunt tried to do with Alex?

Frowning, Ash shook his head. Wild theories would get him no where.

If he wanted answers he would have to keep a close eye on Gregorovich at Scorpia. Or he could just hunt the man down, break into his home and see if it holds any clues to where the Riders had vanished to?

Hhhmmm...

Tricky choice but option two sounded better then option one.

Well that and the fact he could lord it over Ian's head- if he managed to rescue them- as a clear sign that he meant no harm and should have at least Visitor's Rights to his Godson.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm going to be honest with you. This is absolutely, without any doubt the _**worst**_ rescue mission I've seen."

Ian deadpanned as he watched Sirius' face turn a brilliant shade of pink.

Don't get him wrong, Ian was pleased someone at least tried but who in their sane mind came into a situation like this with no plan, no backup, and having informed no one of where they were going?

The only other person Ian knew- in his whole life- who charged into danger like this was John and all his self thought plans usually had ended with both brothers in the hospital for weeks on end, which was why Ian had personally thrown a party the moment Helen had decided to take over all planning for John- There were only so many times a man could end up in that damnable place before he considered killing his brother.

Never once had Ian considered that, somewhere out there, someone else could ever be as reckless as his brother once was but now the man knew he had been wrong.

Wouldn't John be proud to know that his legacy of reckless endangerment and bull headed _'As I Go'_ planning lived on in a man so very much like him?

* * *

Okay, fine he admitted it. Maybe he should have thought this out a bit more instead of recklessly charging in with the plan of _'Acquire Ian and Leave'_.

Though at the time it had seemed perfect: Break in, Grab Ian, Break Out. Easy, simple, done.

Shame his lovely Helen wasn't there to point out the truck size- or in this case Yassen size- hole in his plan and design a better one. If she had then maybe they would be here; hanging over a vat of what John was almost certain of sulfuric acid by a rather strong rope yet easily breakable rope.

Still, on the Bright Side he had acquired his brother.

On the other hand, Yassen looked about ready to dunk them both into the vat and Sirius had still yet to come up with a way out of here that wouldn't land them both in the Medbay for a month or two.

* * *

There was no doubt in Yassen Gregorovich's mind, this _'Sirius'_ was a complete and utter idiot-who else in their sane mind told the enemy their plans, the man really needed to work on his planning skill; and then asked said enemy for aid in making them the acceptable adjustments to them?- through wither that was his true self or a façade had yet to be seen.

Though judging from Rider's rather annoyed but accepting look it was highly unlikely this was a façade.

He had half a mind to just dunk the two in the rather unstable, flesh eating potion and do the world a favor while being rid of his rather unacceptable... issue concerning the spy. No spy, no issue.

Yet he couldn't, sure he could probably dunk this _'Sirius'_ without a second thought or regret- he'd probably get a metal for it _-_ but the man was bound to his little spy...God damn it, he meant the annoying fucker of a spy.

Not his.

Never his.

He did not want Rider and he laid no possessive claim to the man.

He just refused to dunk the man into the vat with that idiot of a recuse. The man deserved more then that...

More torture- Da, that's it- then a quick ending like that. He deserved to suffer and no quick ending would see to that.

He wanted Rider alive so the other could suffer, not to keep the other close to him. It was completely coincidentally that his house was the best suited place.

He did not want to the spy here so that the man would have to rely on him and he could use that tie- and need -to grow closer to the smaller.

Nyet, not at all.

What ever give anyone that idea?

* * *

Vacation.

A scowl fount it was to Ash's face as he calmly walked out of Scorpia under the cover of the moonless sky.

Yassen Gregorovich was currently on vacation.

He had broken into the Terrorist's Headquarters in hopes of Gregorovich's current home being listed on the Track Form- a Futile gesture really. Even he knew from first glance the address listed was a bluff- yet he hadn't left empty handed. The file didn't tell much but it told enough.

Gregorovich had been on an untimed vacation ever since the disappearance of Alex Rider and Jack Starbright.

A coincidence? The man highly doubted it.

As John Rider once put it ** _'There was no such thing as coincidences in their line of work.'_**

The timeline was a perfect match and the only true option the man could see- How MI6 missed such an obvious show was beyond him- Yassen Gregorovich had Alex Rider and likely Jack Starbright as well.

Yet if his theory proved right, they wouldn't be alone with the man.

Chuckling softly, the man shock his head.

He was going to have to save the whole damn family wasn't he?

* * *

"You know, I think he likes you."

Deep brown eyes couldn't help but look at the man next to him in disbelief.

"Pardon me?"

"Gregorovich, I think he's got a crush on you."

"That's preposterous. Gregorovich has no such thing. I'm pretty sure the only thing he wants to crush is me."

A grin split the dark haired man's face as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, in his bed. "

A deep thundering laughter filled the room as the smaller man choked on air.

 **"Keep your delusions to yourself!"**

"Ian allow you to introduce you to my friend. Ian this is Denial. Denial this is Ian. I'm sure you two know each other very well. "

" **I am not in denial!** The only thing Gregorovich holds for me is hate, complete and utter hatred. Nothing more, nothing less. "

"Sure~ And I guessing you two just threw yourselves about in the kitchen while trying to strip each other out of utter hatred. "

Ian could feel his face heat up- wither from embarrassment or anger though, he couldn't quite tell.

"We were not stripping each other. I told you, nothing happened. We were fighting, nothing more. "

"Fighting? You know my Dad called it _'Getting Acquainted on a structural level'_. Though I suppose to each their own."


	14. Chapter 14

"What did you just say?"

Surely he had misheard. It couldn't be...

It was impossible, even for a Rider...

But those words, that grin and the damn fimilar gleam to those eyes.

It was all too fimilar to the spy, a look he had seen countless of times, but on another's face. What were the possibilites that two men with matching personalities would give him that same look as they spewed words only four people should know- Three of which were dead.

Maybe he had misheard?

The ropes were probably too tight or maybe fumes from the vat below them were messing with his head?

Yet that didn't explain how the man had known him a little too well for someone he only recently meet. It didn't explain the way he looked at Alex- with such an utter sense of longing and pride- when he thought no one was paying attention. It didn't explain why the man stayed near him or why he was constantly almost calling him by the damnable only his older brother knew.

Maybe... Rider's were known to do the impossible- just look at him.

Could Sirius be... Could John have...

No.

It was a coincidence- even if he didn't believe in such things- because if it wasn't...

If it wasn't that would mean John had knowingly and willingly abandoned Alex, not only to Ian's rather lacking parential skils but to Blunt's reach and future influence.

It was best for everyone if Sirius was just a man who had an extreme likeness in both attitude and personality to John Rider instead of Ian's rather possible theory being true. Sirius Black _could not_ be John Rider, no matter what noticeable signs told him otherwise.

It had to be that way. He had to ignore the rather painful and obvious signs for both his and Alex's sakes because if he didn't...

Well Alex would be becoming an orphan twice over.

* * *

That was a close one.

Trying his best to ignore the sweat glistening down his face and into his eyes- wither from the steaming heat of the vat below them or sudden disquiet of discovery and its consequences - Sirius couldn't help but mentally sigh in relief as he allowed his body to go slack into the rope.

For a moment there the dark haired incarnate was certain he had blown his own cover but thankfully Ian was still as gullibly naïve as he had always been.

He was going to have to be more careful with his words around his brother if he didn't want to get caught and suffer a rather painful and agonizing death via Angry Ian Rider.

The only thing worse then an angry Ian Rider was an angry Yassen Gregorovich helping said Rider.

* * *

Alex couldn't help the sense of mild annoyance that consumed him. It seemed every time he fount his wayward Uncle some twist of Fate would yank the elder Spy out of his reach.

A part of him knew it wasn't Ian's fault but Gods above he was putting a leash on the man the next time he fount him.

And while he was at it he might as well but one of Black- honestly of all the gormless, reckless, simpleminded, self righteous...

No, Black wasn't his problem- He would leave that to the obviously suicidal man's friends- Ian was his problem...And apparently everyone else who seemed to have made a habit of kidnapping the spy every time blond teenager turned his back.

Why anyone wanted a spy like Ian though was beyond the youngest Rider's reasoning though he fully intended to find out and while he was at it maybe figure out how this _'Harry Potter'_ the child pedophile and his...

Organization- a whole secret group of pedophiles calling theirselves the _'Order of the Phoenix'_ \- kept talking about tied into this situation.

 _ **Gormless-** **slightly lacking in the common sense department**_


End file.
